First Kiss
by Five Falling Star
Summary: Jonghun membawa satu rekan bandnya menemui sang mantan kekasih. FT ISLAND/ JongKi/ Drabble.


**Title : First Kiss**

**Genre : Romance**

**Oneshot**

**Cast : Jonghun, Hongki, Jiyoung –Jonghun Ex-girlfriend-**

**Warning : Yaoi, abal, typos**

.

* * *

.

.

Melangkah tergesa, namja dengan surai hitam legam itu kian mempererat genggaman tangannya, menyeret satu sosok lainnya menyasak kerikil bebatuan yang terinjak keduanya. Tak peduli pada ocehan bak gadis muda yang keluar dari bibir ranum itu, Choi Jonghun teramat lelah menimpali racauan pemuda teman satu kamarnya ini.

"Pelan sedikit! Kau mau membawaku kemana sih? Jika manager hyung tahu kita keluar diam-diam, dia akan—"

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab! Jadi tenanglah dan jangan banyak bicara!"

"Kau menyebalkan, Choi Jonghun!"

"Dan kau terlalu cerewet untuk ukuran seorang namja tulen seperti ini, Lee Hongki!"

Menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, Hongki yang tak kuasa menahan tarikan kuat pemuda tampan dihadapannya mulai menunjukkan sikap merajuknya.

"Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Menyelesaikan masalah! Aku bisa gila jika dia terus membuntutiku kemanapun aku pergi."

Mengerjapkan bola mata bulatnya, Hongki kian tak mengerti apa isi kepala namja tampan dihadapannya ini.

"Dia? Mantan kekasihmu itu?"

"Hnn… siapa lagi?"

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku?"

"Tentu saja untuk membantuku!"

"Eeh… apa yang bisa kulakukan nantinya?"

"Kau hanya butuh diam…"

"T-tapi bagai—"

"Aaah… itu dia!" potong Jonghun kala mata elangnya menangkap sosok yeojya yang berdiri ditepi sungai Han seorang diri.

Pemuda dengan surai panjang itu terdiam seketika, tak tahu harus berbuat apa, bahkan saat yeojya yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu memandang tak mengerti akan kehadirannya. Hey! Dia menginginkan Jonghun datang seorang diri, bukannya membawa teman seperti saat ini.

"Kau sudah lama?" pecah Jonghun berbasa-basi, kembali menarik perhatian sang mantan kekasih kembali tertuju padanya.

"Tidak juga, aku senang kau bisa datang. Kita sudah—"

"Jiyoung ah…" potong Jonghun selembut mungkin. "Kau tak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. mengikutiku, membuang waktumu hanya untuk hal tak penting seperti itu. Hidupmu masih panjang, dan itu tanpaku."

Yeojya bernama lengkap Kim Jiyoung itu menggeleng tak terima, paras cantiknya memucat seiring dinginnya angin malam menembus gaun indah yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak!" serunya lantang. Melangkah mendekati Jonghun, menggenggam lengan namja tampan itu tanpa memutus kontak mata antar keduanya.

"Aku tidak bisa, kau segalanya bagiku, kau hidupku. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apa yang kau bayangkan, aku tidak bisa, tidak bisa melupakanmu begitu saja. Tak mengertikah kau tentang hal itu?"

Menghela nafas, Jonghun perlahan melepas genggaman yeojya mantan kekasihnya itu sembari berkata "Tapi aku tidak bisa, perasaanku padamu tak seperti dulu."

"B-bohong…" gumam perempuan itu tak percaya, lihat bagaimana indahnya tetes permata yang jatuh membasahi tanah pijak itu.

"Aku memang brengsek, maaf…" ujar Jonghun lirih, mengalihkan tatap matanya sejenak. Memandang Hongki yang diam membisu melalui ekor matanya. "Terlebih karena kini dihatiku telah ada seseorang yang menggantikanmu."

Tak hanya Jiyeong yang melebarkan kelopak mata, Hongki yang berdiri disamping Jonghun turut melakukannya. Tak mengira Jonghun telah memiliki pengganti gadis muda itu secepat ini.

"B-BOHONG!" pekik Jiyeong untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku serius… bahkan aku membawanya untuk menemuimu."

Baik Hongki maupun yeojya cantik itu memandang Jonghun tak mengerti. Membawa cinta baru Jonghun bersamanya? saat ini? disini? ada bersama dengan mereka?

Bola mata namja cantik itu memandang sekeliling. Mencari sosok yang mungkin saja tengah menyembunyikan raganya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga decakan kesal itu ia suarakan dalam hatinya, merasa tertipu ocehan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Cukup dengan leluconmu Jonghun ah, aku tak melihat siapapun disini selain kita bertiga." gadis itu menggeleng kian frustasi, kembali membawa jemari lentiknya bertengger pada lengan kemeja Jonghun.

Hongki yang melihat bagaimana keadaan yeojya muda itu diam-diam memandangnya kasihan. Lihat bagaimana seorang Choi Jonghun membuat yeojya secantik itu tampak begitu menyedihkan. Tsk tsk tsk…

"Aku serius, Jiyoung ah… dia ada disini, didepan matamu!" sekali lagi Jonghun menjelaskan, kembali melirik Hongki, tersenyum sesaat sebelum membawa raga namja teman satu bandnya itu merapat padanya.

"Dialah orangnya."

Heck!

Hongki yang tak mengerti menoleh perlahan, memasang tampang bodoh teramat konyol yang hanya terbalaskan senyum tipis Jonghun. Lihat bola matanya yang membulat itu, bibir mungilnya yang terbuka tak percaya, dan kedipan berkali-kali yang tampak menggemaskan bagi Jonghun. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu tak mengulas senyum kala harus dihadapkan dengan respon semacam ini?

Berbeda dengan Hongki yang diam terpaku, Jiyoung terkekeh keras pada candaan yang Jonghun lontarkan, tak habis pikir bagaimana pemuda seusia dirinya memberikan alasan sekonyol ini.

"Kau… hahaha… alasanmu itu… hahahaa… "

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, jika kau mau aku bisa membuktikan padamu bahwa aku serius dengan omonganku. Kau mau bukti?"

Tawa gadis muda itu terhenti, ia merasa hawa disekelilingnya berubah seketika. Terlebih tatap mata Jonghun yang menunjukkan keseriusannya. Terbesit rasa takut dalam tiap nafas yang ia hirup. Bagaimana jika Jonghun benar-benar serius? Terbawa dalam lamunan, Jiyoung kembali dikejutkan dengan kalimat yang Jonghun dengungkan.

"Kuharap setelah ini kau mau mengerti."

Tak banyak kata yang Jonghun ucapkan, bukan itu yang membuat mantan kekasihnya menutup mulut tak percaya, namun satu gerakanlah yang membuat gadis muda itu melakukannya.

Jiyoung melihatnya bak kecepatan cahaya. Bagaimana dengan mudahnya lengan kekar Jonghun menarik tubuh Hongki merapat padanya. Mendekap erat tak peduli pada aksi protes Hongki. Tak sampai disana, kedua raga manusia itu membatu pada tindakan yang Jonghun lakukan setelahnya. Saat dengan indahnya bibir Jonghun mendarat manis pada belahan cherry Hongki. Melumatnya perlahan, mengecap madu maya yang terasa didalamnya.

Hongki dalam satu sisi terpaku dengan mata melebar, berkedip tak hanya satu kali, sampai fokus itu benar-benar kembali. Mendapati realita mengejutkan yang datang tiba-tiba. Berusaha mendorong bidangnya dada pemuda rupawan itu menggunakan kedua tangannya, justru rengkuhan erat kian membelit pinggang rampingnya. Sempat namja cantik itu berpikir, bahwa ia bukan wanita yang seharusnya bisa melapaskan diri dari jerat sesat sosok tampan bandmatenya, tapi ia tak bisa. Tak mampu sekedar menendang keperkasaan Jonghun layaknya gadis muda korban asusila.

Merasa namja dalam kuasanya tak lagi berontak, jemari panjang pemuda rupawan itu bergerak perlahan. Membimbing kedua lengan Hongki mengalung mesra pada leher jenjangnya. Belahan bibirnya masih sibuk mengecap, melumat, tanpa peduli ada dan tidaknya Jiyoung saat ini.

"K-KALIAN GILA!"

Satu luapan emosi itulah yang membuat pijar kelam Jonghun kembali terbuka, melirik sudut dimana sebelumnya sang gadis muda berada. Kini hanya tanah kosong yang tertangkap ekor matanya, serta debam high heels yang menggema ditelinga. Sudut bibir pemuda itu tertarik perlahan, merasakan kelegaan ditengah kenikmatan yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Eummhh…"

Lenguhan Hongki kembali menyita perhatiannya, masih dengan mata terbuka ia memperhatikan seindah apa sosok cantik ini. Tak menyangka keputusan konyol yang ia lakukan benar-benar berbuah kegilaan. Menyesatkan, namun nikmat disaat yang bersamaan.

Kembali Jonghun melengkungkan senyuman, sebelum melepas pagutan yang keduanya lakukan. Masih dengan nafas tersengal, tak ada yang berniat mengubah posisi diantara keduanya. Melekat, dengan dahi bercumbu menggantikan tautan nikmat itu.

Namja cantik itu tak berani memandangnya, memilih dada bidang sosok tampan yang telah membuainya dalam rasa tak biasa sebagai pengalih tatap matanya.

"Terimakasih…" gumam Jonghun tulus, mengusap satu sisi pipi chubby Hongki.

Semburat merah yang merebak di kedua pipinya kian nyata. Terburu menepis sentuhan lembut itu menggunakan jemari lentiknya. Membuang muka, menjaga jarak darinya. Hongki merutuki diri bagaimana ia bisa bertingkah layaknya gadis belia yang tengah jatuh cinta.

"P-pabbo… kau bisa membuat mantan kekasihmu itu mimpi buruk," balasnya mengalihkan perhatian.

Jonghun terkekeh pelan, mengusap belakang kepalanya bak orang yang tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Keduanya kini terdiam, kalut dalam pemikiran sepaham. Bingung harus berlaku seperti apa. Ia hanya memandang punggung sempitnya. Menatap satu persatu surai kecoklatan namja cantik itu melambai terbawa hembusan Anemoi.

"Mau kubelikan samgyetang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Mengagetkan Hongki yang tenggelam dalam kegugupannya.

Namja cantik itu menoleh secepat angin yang membawa terbang anak-anak rambutnya. Memandang Jonghun berbinar bak balita yang hendak mendapatkan jatah jajannya.

"Jinjja?" ujarnya memastikan.

"Hmm… kajja!"

.

.

End!

.

FT Island Fact :

Dengan album pertamanya juga "Cheerful Sensibility" FTISLAND meraih 3 penghargaan antara lain, dua penghargaan didapat dari _ KM Music Festival 2007_ dengan kategori Best New Male Group dan _ Award_, sedangkan satu lagi berasal dari _Seoul Music Awards 2008_ dengan kategori Newcomer Award.

.

FT Island will have a comeback stage on 21th November 2013 with The MOOD album, please give a lot of supports!

Thank you


End file.
